So Hey, Wow
by Pokoton
Summary: He asked me to play exploding snap in his dorm. You know, just the two of us. No bows involved. So where is he?


**A/N: So I got this idea while listening to the Skins Soundtrack. Basically, I've combined Cassie and Lily, and James and Sid, and because I wanted to elaborate a bit more on what Cassie was feeling as it isn't explained that well in the show. Often Lily is portrayed as someone who loves hot chocolate is too smart to stop eating, but hey, I also thought that about myself but ended up not eating for like, 8 days. So there's a bit of me in Cassie, and some of Cassie in Lily. This is set in 6****th**** year, by the way.**

I like James. Ok? I admit it. Only to myself in my head, of course, but it's something. I like his stupid glasses, and the way he runs, how he always sleeps during classes, and how much fun he is. Well, depending on if he's with Sirius Black. I also like how he's matured over the years. Not just physically (though I do really, _really_ like him physically), but mentally. Two years ago, if I agreed to spend time with him outside of classes, he would have probably showed up wearing nothing but a bow, or he would try to convince me to wear nothing but a bow. Now, well, I don't know, he's nicer; a bit more realistic.

I even like how I can trust him. He used to be all over the place, snogging half the students at Hogwarts, which made it hard for me to believe that he truly liked me. He only occasionally does that now.

He asked me to play exploding snap in his dorm. You know, just the two of us. No bows involved. I don't think he could quite believe it when I said yes. That was three days ago. I haven't eaten since then so that I could be lovely.

But I don't really like how he's late. I've been sitting on his bed for 15 minutes now. He probably got caught up with quidditch or something. Maybe the keeper, I don't remember his name, is trying to talk tactics.

But one good thing that comes from him being late is that I get a chance to look around his room. It's ridiculously messy. I like that in a room. There are wrappers from sweets littering the floor, towels draped over bed posts and dirty socks on James' nightstand. That's actually a bit gross. There's a pile of records and paper next to a record player in the corner. I've been here for half an hour. This is getting ridiculous. I would leave, but what if James arrives just after I leave? I was really looking forward to this evening.

I kind of think of James like I think about food. In one way, I love it. I want to grab it, and squeeze it, and bite it and put my hand in its underwear. But that's the thing. You don't _eat _the food; just… arrange it. And that's where James comes in. I try to look at him flirtatiously and sent him hints. I want him so badly, but every time he comes close to my mouth I get scared and change my mind.

Fifteen minutes have passed. I'm rather impatient now. There's a small water gun on his pillow. Petunia and I used to have water fights in the park during summer. I bet James likes to wake up Sirius by shooting him with water. That would be funny.

The door opened. An hour late, might I point out.

"Oh. Hi Lily" said James. He looked at me cautiously.

"Why's your shirt inside out?" I asked.

"Um, I must have put it on wrong" James said hesitantly. I can tell he's scared. I suspect it's because I have a long history of yelling at him.

I watch him for a minute. I can feel the twinges of anger in my stomach. "Where were you?"

"The, uh, astronomy tower"

"Who with?"

James looked at the ground guiltily before muttering "Michelle"

I could now feel rage coursing throw my veins. How could he do this? I'm Lily Evans! "Oh! Wow!"

"Look, Lily, I'm -"

"Mee-chelle!" I sang, "My girl…" That rage going through my veins? It had reached my brain. I couldn't think straight. I could barely see straight. I don't know why I was singing. It just felt like the right thing to do. James was looking at me like I was insane. There was a silence in my head, like the calm before the storm. "I love her I love her I love her! So hey, wow, fuck you, James!"

"Wait, Lily" objected James.

I stood up and squirted him in the face with the water gun I found next to his bed. Suddenly, the rage and energy left, and I was filled with just sadness. I looked down to my hands and felt hot tears in my eyes as I made quick strides to the door.

James quickly grabbed my arms. "No, just let me ex-"

"Let go of me!" I cried.

"I was -"

"Let go of me!" I cried again.

I hit him away and he let go. I ran from his room, and down the stairs to the common room, then up more stairs to my room.

I hate his stupid glasses, and the way he runs, how he always sleeps during classes, and how much boring he is. I also hate how he's immature he is. Not just physically, but mentally.


End file.
